


Sunrise In Your Bed

by gayunsolved



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Arin Making Pancakes, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Dan, seriously just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayunsolved/pseuds/gayunsolved
Summary: This is taken from my tumblr prompts collection but I wanted to post it on its own because I really liked it.Literally just some soft Egobang. I'm soft. I'm gay. That's all.Title from Blu by Jon Bellion.





	Sunrise In Your Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This is taken from my tumblr prompts collection but I wanted to post it on its own because I really liked it. 
> 
> Literally just some soft Egobang. I'm soft. I'm gay. That's all.
> 
> Title from Blu by Jon Bellion.

“Hey,” Arin said softly, setting a warm hand at the small of Dan’s back. Dan was sprawled on the Grumps couch, serene in sleep, the Rush shirt he wore riding up slightly. The TV screen was still on, displaying a save screen for a game Arin assumed had been sent by a fan. When Dan didn’t stir, Arin smoothed his hand over his boyfriend’s back. “Baby,” Arin tried, louder. “Dan, baby, wake up.”

“Hmm?” Dan snuffled sleepily. Slowly, he opened his eyes, blinking to adjust to the light. “Shit, what time is it?”

“It’s about 10 am. I didn’t realize you’d stayed here last night.” Arin kept his hand on Dan’s lower back as the older man started to wake up.

“Fuck, man, I’m sorry,” Dan mumbled. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms above his head. “I meant to go home last night after recording a few episodes for while you’re visiting your family, but I must have crashed.”

“Aw, you’re so fuckin’ thoughtful. I shoulda checked on you before I left to meet Ross for dinner last night. Come on, let’s get you home to a real bed. I’ll make you breakfast, babe.”

“Can’t say no if Arin Hanson’s gonna cook me breakfast,” Dan said with a sleepy grin as he stood, stretching and shaking the sleep from his body. Arin stood too, leaning to peck Dan quickly on the cheek before taking Dan’s hand in his and pulling him towards the door.

As the two climbed into Arin’s car, Dan closed his eyes again, still a little groggy. Arin rested one hand on Dan’s thigh as he drove, squeezing it occasionally in a silent show of affection. Dan hummed happily, just absorbing the love through his jeans. Neither needed to say a word; it was all said in the smiles and touches. A few minutes later, the two reached the house they had been sharing for a little over two years.

“Dan, get out of the car. I’m not gonna carry you inside,” Arin chuckled.

“Pleeeeaaase?”

“No. You’re a grown ass man, and if you don’t get out now, I’m leaving you here.”

“Okay, okay,” Dan grumbled, still smiling goofily. He unfolded his lanky limbs and stumbled from the car, nearly knocking Arin over. The younger man caught him, holding him to his chest.

“Hey, sleepy head.”

“Hey, Ar.”

“Come on, why don’t we get you in some PJs? When you wake up, I can make pancakes or something.”

Arin and Dan walked into the house, Dan leaning heavily on Arin, though perhaps he was exaggerating his exhaustion for the sake of affection. Sighing contentedly, Arin walked his boyfriend to their bedroom, where he deposited him on the bed. Dan immediately curled up against the pillows, not bothering to change. Arin, however, wasn’t letting him sleep in jeans again. Throwing a pair of his own sweatpants at Dan, Arin went to get a blanket from the living room. When he got back, Dan had changed into the sweatpants, choosing just to keep his Rush shirt on. Dan mumbled a thank you as Arin covered him with the throw blanket. As Arin went to close the door, Dan called out to him.

“Yeah, Dan?”

“Come cuddle with me.”


End file.
